The will we pass on
by charles cdv
Summary: With the war over and peace abroad its now time for the next generation to inherit their will.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Ok this is something new I'm trying so tell me if you like it or not. But no flames plz. And this story is mainly Narusaku but dose have other pairings. Its rated M for language and other things. **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Laying back on the roof of his apartment building hands behind head watching the clouds .was one of the most feared and powerful ninja in the world. Finally he was recognize by the village that shunned him. And finally got the respect he had work so hard for.

He convinced Sasuke to come back to the village. And also stopped Madara uchiha and Kabuto. Ending the 4th great ninja war, over was 3 years ago. He was held as the hero of the war and idolized through out the world.

Yes Naruto Uzumaki was pretty dame cool if he could say so his self. After the war he was promoted to jonin. And was soon to be the next hokage. That was once Tsunade stepped down as the fifth.

But right for now he was happy where he was at. As the sun finally got to him. He stood up closing his eyes stretching his arms back.

"Man I guess I shouldn't get to much of a tan." He thought to him self standing up. He had grown quite a bit since the war, he was now six foot two.

His hair was a bit longer making him look more like his father. He still held the same ocean blue eyes.

That was something that never changed about the blonde. His outfit had changed though he now wore a short blue forehead protector like when he was younger. He had on the standard black jonin pants. Up top he wore a black long sleeved shirt, with the red Uzumaki crest on his right shoulder.

Over that was the standard jonin vest. But rapped around his neck was a necklace the same as the one the Rikudo Sennin wore. His shoe's where like the ones in the past but black with the bandages wrapped around his ankles.

He dropped his arms to his side opening his eye's scanning the village. The leaf had gone through some rough times in the past. After the pain attack it had to be completely rebuilt. But best believe it was rebuilt bigger and better. He was just about to jump off the roof. When his eyes caught sight of a massager bird flying above him. He let out a big annoyed breath and rolled his eye's.

"well it looks like grandma calling a meeting." "I guess I should get moving before I'm late." He thought to him self shoving his hands in his pockets.

With that the blond disappeared in a yellow flash. Reappearing outside the

hokage's tower by the entrance gate.

The tower like the village was completely rebuilt. It was even lager than before but managed to look almost the same. Walking up he scared to chunin guards by his sudden appearance out of know where.

He looked at both guards as he approached them. One was a girl with short black hair. And the other a male with silver spiky hair and both had the standard chunin uniform on.

"Uzmaki-Sama we've been expecting you sir!" Naruto looked both embarrassed and annoyed by there military style altitudes towards him. "Now I told you guys many times it's just Naruto ok?"

"y-yes sir we will do our best to remember." Both Chunin told him at the same time standing at attention and giving him a solute. Naruto let out a large breath as he took his hand to his face. In a sign of frustration. But also to stop himself from laughing at the two.

"Now why have I been called down here?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment from there actions.

"There is a head jonin meeting today sir!" "So… then just down to the assembly hall then?" The blonde asked. "Um y yes sir." Both ninja said to the blond at the same time.

"well then thanks you two." Naruto said walking away. With his hand in the air signaling his leave as he walked away.

"YES SIR HAVE A NICE DAY UZMAKI-SA… UM… NARUTO!" Both chunin yelled still standing at attention with there backs as stiff a board.

"I really hate these meetings." The blond thought power walking into the building to get away from the two loud chunin. Walking down the hall's of the Hokage's tower Naruto got smiles nod's and bows from every one.

Which was kind of weird to him seeing how he grew up receiving hatred from the villagers. It was just something that he had not gotten use to yet. But it was starting to grow on him.

As he came to the giant assembly hall doors he was about to go in till he heard someone speak.

"Well hay dickless it's nice to see you" At that his arms slumped over and he turned his head. With a vain the size of the great Naruto bridge popping out of his head.

He muttered "what do you want Sai?" "Well I was just trying to engage you in a meaningful and friendly conversation." he said with a hint of laughter.

Sai stood in an standard Anbu uniform with a cat mask on covering his face. He was at about six feet now. His hair was still the same maybe a bit longer. But overall the biggest change in Sai was his personality. He'd come to under stand people's fillings almost like a normal person. But he had a lot of other social problems he was working on. For one the nickname he gave his friends.

"And well I was just wanting to see my favorite dickless friend." "I mean we haven't talked since our mission last month." Sai said sounding as casual as ever.

"Well for one every time we meet you insult me!" "Next of all your second in command of Anbu and I'm one of the head jonin." "So no we don't see a lot of each other Naruto replied with an annoyed voice."

"Well I guess your right dickless, how about we get lunch after the meeting?" "Well Only if your paying, And stop calling me dickless already!"

"You two really need to quiet down in the hallway." At that both men looked two towards the direction of the voice.

Only to see it was Haruno Sakura. "But Sakura-chan you know its all Sai fault, always snapping off stupid comments." Naruto said rolling his eyes at

Sai with his arms crossed

"which I might add are all true." Sai said with a chuckle. "shut it!" Naruto fired back at Sai.

"That's still no way to act around here people are trying to work!" Sakura snapped back with a look of amusement and annoyance on her face .

Sakura had grown into a beautiful young woman she stood about five seven. She grew here hair back out and it went off into two ponytails like Tsunade. Her breast size was about a c cup, now to her relief. Her red head band was still in her hair like always.

In the middle of her forehead she had a green diamond mark like her master. She also had on regular black pants. Over that was a sash like Asuma's but had the Haruno symbol on it. She had on black high heals. And up top she had on a black long sleeve shirt.

On her right shoulder was the Uzmaki clan symbol like most ninja had. But on her left shoulder was a red cross symbolizing her medic status. And over that she had on a regular jonin vest.

"You two should hurry up and get in this meeting or master wont be happy." Sakura said causally walking past the two of them.

"Well I guess she's right best not to be late." Naruto said following behind her with Sai right on his trial.

They walked into a big open hall with rows of seats like you might find in the academy. But this was on a much larger scale which made a u shape around the room. It had really high vaulted sealing's. And in the front of the room stood a big desk with 3 seats behind it. Behind the 3 seats was a big banner with the leaf symbol on it.

The room was also filled with lots of ninja of which were jonin rank. You could see familiar faces of the rooky nine minus Sasuke in the hall. Plus the faces of team guy who were all sitting in various places talking. Naruto let out a big breath as he and Sai followed Sakura to the front row.

Where They found the lazy ninja that is Shikamaru Nara. Who was smoking a cigarette with his head laid back and his eyes closed. Sakura reached over and snatched it out his mouth as she sat down. She then through it on the floor and smashed it with her foot

"No smoking in the assembly hall Shikamaru." Sakura said giving him an angry look. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the pink haired medic. He looked at her for a long time. Before he slowly reached for a pocket on his vest which held his cigarettes. Sakura then gave him a dirty look and his hand dropped to his side.

Shikamaru really didn't change that much. But you could tell in his face in he looked older. He had picked up some facial hair on his chin. And If he stood up he would top out at about six foot one. He finally made Jonin after the war. But that was just a drag if you asked him

He had on the standard Jonin gear. The only difference was that he had the same sash Asuma wore on his waist. But that wasn't the only thing he got from his late sensei. Inheriting a nasty smoking habit.

"Huhhhh troublesome woman." he muttered out with a board look on his face.

"Ooo so I'm a pest to you, I wonder what Temari would say about your smoking habit?" Sakura shot back with a big smirk plaguing her features.

He got a bit of a blush on his face and looked off to avoid Sakura's eye's.

"That would be an even more troublesome matter all in its self." Shikamaru said looking embarrassed.

Shikamaru and Temari both had been dating for the good part of two year. And maintained a long distance relation ship with each other. Going to see each other when there were no missions. Or making time during the Chunin exam ever six months traveling to one another's villages.

"Come to think of it I saw her about a mouth and a half ago, on a trip to the sand." Naruto added in with a mischievous smile on his face. "She kept talking about how she missed her lazy shadow of a boy friend."

"You know she said every time she looks at the clouds she thinks of you." The blond said adding to the Nara embarrassment.

"Why don't you two just shut it already." The lazy Ninja fired back getting annoyed while Naruto and Sakura both just kept snickering.

"You know Shikamaru I learned in a book I read on human emotions." "That love is nothing to be embarrassed about. It said you should excepted love into your life."

"And hold onto the bond because it gives you strength." "And can fill your life with happiness." Sai said in a lecturing voice. "Well, well hasn't our little Sai grown up into a big boy." Sakura said smiling kindly at Sai.

"Well thank you, I think I'm getting the hang of the bonds we all share." Sai said giving a smile from under his mask.

"Well where the hell is grand-ma at I'm ready to leave." "I'm not one for staying in one place for to long." Naruto said with a board look plaguing his features. Just then Sakura smacked Naruto across the head.

"What was that for!" Naruto asked grabbing his head in pain. "I told you about calling the hokage that, its disrespectful!"

"I also read in my book about people like Sakura that show their love and affection through anger." Sai said butting in on the conversation with a smile still on his face from under the mask.

At this Naruto and Sakura both got big blushes on there faces. And looked off to avoid each others eyes. Shikamaru looked from Naruto then to Sakura.

"Man you two our pathetic you know?" A real bunch of hypocrites." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes at the pair.

It was quiet and awkward until Naruto spoke up. "Well Sai it looks like you got a ways to go on the hole emotions thing." Naruto said with a lopsided grin on his face. Rubbing the back of his head.

Just as Sai was about to say something back until the doors to the hall slammed opened. And in walked Tsunade with papers in her hand. Right behind her was Shizune with Tonton in her arms. They were closely followed by the old elders Homura and Koharu.

"Ok lets get this meeting started!" Tsunade yelled taking her place behind the desk in the front of the room. Homura and Koharu sat on each side of her. With Shizune sitting next to Shikamaru.

With the Hokage presents in the room every one was quiet and focused on her. Clearing her through she began to talk. "Now there are a few things that need to be discussed."

"The first is regarding our current military strength." Tsunade said looking down at her papers and charts on her desk. "Before the last war our military was at about 10,000 that's down to just about 5,000." At Tsunade words every in the room got a down cast look on their faces. remembering the tragedy of the war.

In the war every one had lost so much husbands, wives, sisters, brothers. mother and fathers. And it took a toll on all the elemental nations.

Clearing her throat she continued to talk. "As I think we all know for a village with a population of 40,000 people." "That is a pathetic military force to protect its population." "This problem is mainly because of the war that was fought."

"But we also have the burden of rebuilding the village after the pain attack." "Which we mainly had to put on hold because of the war." "But now with the village almost rebuilt and the war over."

"We are now facing a huge debt problem." "With both the cost of rebuilding the village and the war hanging over our heads."

"This has cause our economy to sink into pretty bad shape." Tsunade said looking vary stress as she kept talking. "making way for inflation and bad unemployment rates in the land of fire."

"So there for to combat these problems I'm asking a few of you to step up and take genin teams." Tsunade finished looking out at the crowd who started to whisper and talk quietly. At this point the two old elders Homura and Koharu spoke up.

"We fill that this is the best way to keep the village, moving in the right direction." Homura said looking at the crowd of jonin with a stone face. As Koharu continued where Homura left off. "Since all these things have happened to the village."

"We had to cut back on genin graduating from the academy." "We needed our jonin for the war and securing our borders." "We simply did not have jonin available to take on genin but now we do." "As peace rains through the lands."

"So furthermore this is an excellent time to build back up to old military numbers." Koharu finished nodding back at Tsunade. Who took a deep breath and started to speak again.

"So once we have more ninja in the system well be able to except more missions." "Which will help us get rid of our debt and raise our military strength." At the end of her talk she looked over to Shizune who stood up and handed her a stack of papers.

Then took her seat back next to Shikamaru and the gang. Tsunade then reached into her robe and took out a pair of glasses putting them on her face. At this Naruto smirked whispered under his breath. "And she gets mad when I call her old."

The comment didn't get by Tsunade or Sakura as Sakura gave him a shoved. And Tsunade glared daggers at the blond. Who got a nervous look on his face as the Hokage started reading. "We currently have 27 teams of genin ready to graduate."

"27 different teams!" "Grand ma do you know how many kids that is?" "Or how many jonin it will take to train them all!" Naruto butted in At this the room was in a uproar with loud talking and concerned faces. "Well look who learned to count!" Tsunade mouthed back at the fellow blond.

Silent's! Tsunade yelled to every one in the room. You know lord Hokage Naruto dose have a point. Sakura added in looking at her frustrated friend. "I might also add in, this plan might do more harm than good." Shikamaru said right after Sakura with a bored look still on his face.

"I understand that but we've never been in this tight a fix." "Or had this major a problem in our history." The blond Hokage said continuing to talk. As the two elders on her left and right looked on at all the jonin in the room. "Even in the third great war when we were dangerously out manned." "And our forces were still above 8,000."

Tsunade said looking at Naruto with a glare. As he had his signature stubborn expression on his face. As the fifth started to talk again.

"Naruto if you still plan to be the next Hokage it means making tough choices!" "And what you have right here is a tough choice!" "That is what it means to be the leader!" "Tsunade said finishing her rant at Naruto."

"I know that I just think its to extreme a plan!" "I know right now we got about 1,050 jonin on hand give or take." "About 500 of these ninja are Aubu!

"That leaves about 550 regular active jonin ninja." "And so you said want to graduate 27 classes of kids?"

"Ok but I also know that each class has 30 kids." "So were talken 810 kids which are to be put in 3 man cells!" "So that means you need 270 jonin to become sensei's!" "Which means about 280 regular active jonin all together!" Naruto finished off looking at the Kage before him. But Tsunade was quick to countered back

"Look this is what is going to happen so everyone shut up!" With that the hole room was quiet as she kept talking. "We are ninja and we do what's necessary for our village!"

Tsunade blasted back at every one in the hall. We understand all your concerns about this. And we are going to have the Chunin step up and take on bigger mission. Old man Homura put in looking at Naruto. But then Shikamaru butted in again. "But if you have Chunin step in and fill that void." "Then you've just got a higher death tool for ninja who aren't ready for those type's of missions."

"I wont send a ninja on a mission I don't think can get it done." Tsunade added in as she kept talking. "Furthermore we are living in hard times we've got debts high unemployment rates." "Family are broken up we've got war orphans and a village that needs mending."

"Now this plan might not be the greatest." "But it's the best thing we can do for our village at the monument." "Now if you've been selected as a sensei than you will be called down by the end of the week Dismissed!" Tsunade yelled out.

And with that every one proceeded to get up to leave except Naruto who sat in the same place. He had a frustrated look on his face. And sat with his arms crossed. "Naruto come on lets go" Sakura said pulling on his arm. Naruto looked up at her with a faint smile. "Iv got to talk to grand ma for a minute."

"How about I meet you, Sai and Shikamaru at Ichiraku for some ramen?"

She smiled down at him. "Fine but only if you paying." She said teasingly at him. "Na Sai said he's paying just go ill be there in a flash." He said winking at her. She blushed and flicked him playfully on the forehead before walking off. As soon as she was gone the smile left his face. And he looked up as he saw the old elders and Tsunade walk towards him.

The two elders didn't change much over the years. Besides a few more wrinkles here and there. But one thing they did was still managed to be pains in Naruto ass. As fore Tsunade she had on the same stuff she use to where. But she now look about 35 or so changing her age once again. But if you looked in her eyes you could see the tool the job of Hokage had taken on her.

Old lady Koharu was the first to speak. "You do good to mind your tong Naruto." as the other took over "Your not Hokage so stay in your place and keep quiet." Homura finished as he and his old team mate walked out of the hall. Leaving only him and Tsunade in the giant room.

She looked down with an understanding look written on her face. "I know its not the best decision ever, but its necessary one." "In a weeks time you shall be called sensei so I think you know what's expected of you." "And as much as I hate to admit it." "The two walking hour glasses are right." "You need to shut that mouth of yours."

"If your were more quiet in meetings we wouldn't have as many problems." "I'm not that bad granny." Naruto added in with a slight smirk. "Yes you are, you're the strongest ninja in the village." "And the most popular to boot people listen and look up to you." She said beginning to walk off. "Be in my office by noon tomorrow brat." The blond haired Hokage finished walking out of the room. leaving him there in his thoughts.

He sat there for a few more minuets thinking before he got up and left. As he walked to Ichiraku to meet Sakura and the others. People could tell he was deep in thought. In fact so much in though he missed some of the greetings he got from the villagers.

He made it to Ichiraku and sat down next to Sakura. Who was talking to Shikamaru about a resents mission she went on. "Hay Naruto what will it be?" Old man Teuchi asked walking up to him. "Ooo…um..one Miso pork ramen old man." Naruto replied coming out of his head for a minute. "Coming right up!" yelled old man Teuchi

"Naruto you ok?" Sakura asked puzzled by his quiet demeanor. "Why wouldn't I be Sakura-chan?" "Well for one your kind of quiet dickless." Sai butted in. "Well I guess I am…. ooo and shut up." Naruto added in a week voice. "Now I know something's wrong with him said Sakura with a small smile."

Even Sai and Shikamaru looked puzzled by his lack of emotion. "Here's one of pork ramen for the village hero!" Naruto looked up and gave a small smile. "Thanks Ayame-chan" Naruto said as the ramen was set in front of him. "Any time Naruto!" she said giving him a big smile while walking away.

The blonde then broke his chopsticks and proceeded to eat 4 bowl of ramen. I don't get where you put it all Naruto. Shikamaru said to the blonde. Ha years of practice. The Naruto said patting his stomach. As Sai was franticly looking into his wallet.

Sai you didn't eat one bowl? Naruto question. "You're the only one I know who can eat that much when troubled." Sakura said under her breath giving Naruto a bizarre look. "Well no I cant take off my mask." Sai replied to Naruto question. "Plus I don't think I could afford it."

"Well I got to be heading out, thanks for the food Sai." Shikamaru said hoping off the bar stool. "No problem" Sai said with his head laying on the counter. Just as the Nara's hand hit the ramen banner and was about to walk out he stopped. And turned towards Naruto.

H"ay remember what I told you those years ago when Jiraiya died?" Naruto stared down into his empty ramen bowl with a sad expression. ,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Flashback**

Shikamaru was at Naruto's house trying to decipher the message Jiraiya left behind. "So dose it make any sense?" ….. "hellooo Naruto" he asked as the spacing out blonde . Looking at the picture from papa toad back

"! Ah sorry, sorry." "What am I doing now?" Naruto ask putting up a half hearted smile. Shikamaru let out a breath as he got up. Come with me for a minute he said. "Where" the blonde asked "just get up." The shadow user replied "w..what the hell?" the blonde fired back at him. They walked to the hospital. And stood at the gate entrance.

"Ah there she is!" Shikamaru said as his face lit up. There in front of them vary pregnant Kurneai. "bwuh! Kurneai's?" Naruto question with astonishment. yep the Nara replied thinking that Naruto got the message. "YOU ATE WAY TO BARBEQUE AND NOW YOUR IN THE HOSPITAL!" Kurneai got a puzzled look one her at Naruto's comment

Shikamaru got an mixed look on his face as he replied to Naruto's accusation. "Man your about as troublesome as they come." "Man your even worse than Chouji." "That's a kid not beef!" The Nara fired back. "K kid t then….?" Naruto said looking puzzled. Kurneai then smiled and looked at the shadow user. "Shikamaru you don't have to come here every day." Kurneai said still giving off a kind smile

"Ah I'm afraid I do Asuma made me promise." Shikamaru replied back giving a small smile. Which Kurneai returned. As Kurneai walked off Shikamaru started to talk. "That kids going to be my pupil some day." "He said coolly with his eyes close." To this Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. As the Nara kept talking.

"I know all about Jiraiya-sama." "I lost a teacher to, I know what your going through." Shikamaru said looking at him. While Naruto wore a downcast expression on his face. "Nothing will happen if you keep hesitating." At the lazy teen words Naruto got a serious look on his face its.

"Its time you left that spot to." "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking at the Nara.

"My teacher taught me a ton of things, some invaluable some completely useless." Shikamaru said as they started to walk. "Yours did to right?" "Lots of things countless things." Naruto was looking down deep in though as they walked.

"Where on our way there two you know?" "On our way there?" The blonde repeated as he stopped walking not getting what Shikamaru was saying.

Shikamaru walked a few more steps then stopped and looked back. "To there side the side that leaves behind instead of inheriting." "It may be troublesome but it's the way of the world."

"Pretty soon you'll be treating some kid to ramen and he'll call you Naruto sensei." Naruto looked surprise by Shikamaru words as he kept talking. "We cant stay kids forever" "Not if you want to be kick ass Shinobi like Asuma and Jiraiya-sama." The Nara finished while giving Naruto a wink.

Naruto then remembered his own smiling perverted sensei. And a grin came to his face. "Now get a grip we've got a job to do." Shikamaru said holding up the picture with the code once more.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Flash back End **

Naruto then looked up at the Nara with a bright smile. "Ya I remember it." The whiskered face Shinobi replied. "Then get a grip its time to pass on our will to them." The lazy man said as he started to walk away.

"Well looks like I should be getting home." Sakura said getting up from the bar. Looking a bit concerned with Naruto. "Wait up Sakura-chan ill walk you home!" the blonde said Jumping up from his seat to. "You know I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home." Sakura said waving to old man Teuchi, Ayame, and Sai.

As she walked out leaving Naruto standing there. "By old man, Ayame-chan, Sai!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared in a yellow flash. "T-th-they all just left me here." Sai said to himself. Looking at his empty wallet on the lunch counter.

As Sakura walked down the road she looked up at the sun set. It reminded her of her blonde haired, goofball of a friend. God now I'm thinking of him all the time. Sakura though. "Now you know you cant get rid of me that easily."

Sakura herd a smooth voice say in her ear. She then jumped and turned around. Only to see her goofy friend Naruto Uzumaki. "I though I told you to stop doing that!" She yelled scaring people who happen to be walking by the two teammates.

"Now, now no need to get all hasty Sakura-chan." Naruto said putting his hands in the air putting on his best I'm sorry face. she looked at him for a bit before letting out a big breath. She then turned on one hill and started to walk again.

"S-sa-sakura-chan wait up!" Naruto yelled out catching up to her. They walked in silent's for a while until Sakura spoke up. "Why were you so sad today?" Naruto looked down at her with a puzzled look.

"Well I was just kind of out there." "I wasn't sad, just thinking you know?" She nodded looking at him. I was thinking about being a sensei and the responsibility." Sakura nodded in agreement. Ya I can see that I was thinking the same thing.

"Ooo so your going to do it then?" Naruto said looking over at Sakura. "Ya if Tsunade lets me that is." "I do have my duties to the hospital." The Kunoichi said looking kind of bummed out. They stopped walking as they arrived at Sakura's Apartment. "Well you know what they say Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?" Sakura questioned. "Beautiful women can do multiple things at once." He then reach over kissed her on the forehead. As she cocked her arm back to deliver a painful blow. He whispered in her ear don't blink. And he was gone in a flash. As her fist hit air. "Dame him she said with a big blush on her face."

Naruto arrived in his house and let out a large breath. "What a day" he mumbled taking off his cloths. Once he was down to boxers he collapsed on his bed. He looked over to his night stand and saw team 7 old picture. He let out a small grin.

He then looked over to an Icha Icha book and picked it up. He let a grin come to his face once again. "I promise I will be a kick ass teacher like you Ero-sennin." The blond said before putting the book up and falling asleep.

**AN** ok kind of long but what you gona do? Next tell me what you all think and if I should keep going or not. Also I'm looking for a beta reader. Any takers shoot me a message. Thanks and have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**I would like to thank **kelly **and I'm going to call him/her **no name**, **dbzgtfan2004**, **ORCAa**, **Adam **and **Mangaka Shuzen. **For the reviews. Ok here chapter two hope you guys like it. **disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto 

Naruto woke up the next morning with an upbeat altitude. Quickly taking a shower and putting on his cloths. He then sat down to eat his daily cup of instant ramen. While he was eating his ramen he looked over some mission reports he had to turn in to Tsunade. Just as he was about to take anther bite out of his ramen when he herd a loud bang at the door. "Shit!" he yelled out as he spilled hot ramen all on his shirt.

The banging kept getting louder and louder. "I'm coming all ready!" The blond thundered out while tripping over things on his messy floor. He reach the door swinging it open hard to show his displeasure. Standing in front of him was an Anbu member. "Well what the hell is the big emergency?" The blonde asked more than slightly irritated with the masked ninja.

"Naruto-sama it's the Uchiha! He went missing! we've been looking all over the village for him!" The Anbu screeched out frantically. The whiskered face man let out a large breath. "Look don't worry about it. Tell your squad to go back to their post. Ill have him back in no more than two hours." Naruto replied in smooth calm voice.

"B-bu-but sir he could…." "Now, now don't worry about that ill get him back. Just go back to your post." Naruto rebutted cutting the Anbu off not leaving room for argument. "Yes sir" He let out disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Jinchūriki then let out a large breath as he closed the door.

As Naruto went to his closet to find another shirt he started to talk. "You know you shouldn't run off like that. You make my job a lot harder than it should be." He exclaimed taking off his shirt while walking back to his room. "you don't expect me to stay under the eyes of Anbu 24/7 do you?" Sasuke Uchiha asked sitting on the couch in Naruto's small living room.

Sasuke had changed a lot since the war. Hell you could even say he was kind of nice now. But not only did his personality change but his looks to. He now wore black square glasses on his face. Which Naruto always joked about. He also had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. Below he had on some black pants. And on the vary bottom were some regular ninja shoos. And if he was standing he would be about six foot two.

In the war Sasuke was brought back to his senses by Naruto. After a vary long fight which destroyed every thing with in two miles of zone. There battle was even fiercer than the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha fought at the valley of end. After Naruto won Sasuke helped him beat Madara in battle. Thus winning the war. But that was just the start in the Uchiha long road to redemption.

After the end of the battle the Raikage demanded that the Uchiha be put to death. Which mostly every one wanted for all the crimes he committed. But Naruto stood up for him. So in the end the kages put him in jail for two years.

Then after he got out he'd was on a one year house arrest. With Constance Anbu surveillance on him and his house. After a year of that he'd be free to go about the village. Which was where he was at now. But he would still have Anbu tracking his every move for at least a year.

Then the kages also made it so he couldn't be a ninja for another year after that. Then he could not obtain the rank of Chunin or Jonin for three years. And as part of the deal he was never to allowed back in the land of lightning. For the hole take killer bee. And burn off the Raikages arm with black fire thing. Plus the Raikage just really didn't like him all that well.

"I don't expect you to stay put. But grand-ma Tsunade dose along with the leaf council." Naruto let out throwing dirty cloths all over his room trying to find a new shirt. Well maybe if the leaf had better Anbu they'd still be watching me. Sasuke shot back with humor in his voice. This coming from a man that was an SS class missing-nin three years ago.

Naruto replied smiling in triumph at his new found shirt from in his closet. "Well I guess your right but it doesn't help that that they have you for a commanding officer. Your stupidity spreads like a wild fire." The Uchiha retaliated back with a smirk. Trying to get a reaction out of the blonde. "You know I should kick your ass!" Naruto thundered back with this new found shirt half way over his head. "Well why don't why don't we take this to the training grounds. And we'll see who's ass gets kicked." Sasuke mocked with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

And with a smirk just dripping from his face. "I would love to kick your ass all around the leaf but unforchantly. Iv got a meeting with grand-ma at noon so I can't."" The blond piped back walking back into his living room with a new shirt on. And with a board smile tugging at his face.

"Another mission I presume?" Sasuke questioned looking up at the blond. "Na she didn't tell me all the details. But I think its about me taking on a Genin team." "Ha I'm shocked they let you be in charge of anyone that young. I really don't know what this village is coming to."

Sasuke teased with a bigger smirk on his face. "I was thinking the same thing at first. But you never know this could be kind of fun. Naruto-sensei I like the ring of it." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back if his head. "Well if any one can do it I say its you. I mean you definitely got the energy to handle three kids."

Sasuke replied with a smile. As he Tried to give his friend some encouragement. "Thanks-teme" Naruto replied smiling at his old friend. "No problem just don't expect to much of this nice goody crap." The Uchiha replied getting up and walking on to Naruto's balcony. "Not being an ass hole for five minutes really hurts ya doesn't it?" "Shut it looser." Sasuke answered back looking embarrassed before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

"Stupid-teme is gona set my house on fire" Naruto muttered to him self as he walked out his door locking it shut behind him. As he walked to the meeting he couldn't help but wonder what kind team he would get. "I hope there not to much of a hand full." Naruto thought to himself Cringing at the thought of three kids like his younger self. "Man I was a handful at times. I almost fill sorry for kakashi and the old perv for having to put up with me." Naruto laughed in his head.

He kept reminiscing about old times as he accidentally bumped into someone. Knocking over the crate of flowers in their arms. Hay buddy watch where your going! The person yelled as she looked up to see who had knocked all her stuff out of her hands. "Na-Naruto! At that the whiskered faced man look up as well. Only to see the one and only Ino yamanaka.

I-Ino! But that's all he could get out as he got the tong lashing of a life time. "why don't you watch where your going! I mean really look at the mess you made!" she yelled out making a seen as people were pointing and staring.

Ino had changed a lot in a few years. She had let her hair grow out like it had been in her genin days. She now stood about five foot six. And her Breast had grown to about a c cup.

She had on a purple top that went midway down her stomach. Over her mid section she wore a fish net top. Covering her stomach kind of like Anko. Over that was a standard Jonin's vest. Below she had a purple skirt on that went up just above her knees.

On the sides of skirts were metal plates for battle. On her feet she had on some black high heal boots. And to top it all off she was wearing a long coat like her dad. Which symbols her status as a member of the leaf integration unit. But on her right solder was a red cross symbolizing her medic status.

"Now, now just wait ill pay for the flowers and stuff. But just stop yelling your making a seen." Naruto whispered out trying to quiet his blonde friend. Ino looked up at the villagers staring at her and her fellow blonde. She then proceeded to give them all death glare. Which in turn made them all walk away quickly. She then set her sites back on the man in front of her. Which made the blond jump a bit.

"Why the hell are you walking around like a mindless idiot anyway?" She question bending down to pick up the broken vases and flowers. "Well I'm not just walking around for nothing I'm going to see grand-ma Tsunade. And well I guess I was a little to deep in thought." Naruto replied also bending over to help pick up the flowers.

"Here." the blond stated as he handed her some money. "Na that's ok I couldn't let the village hero. Pay for a few broken vases and flowers. Plus I wouldn't fill right charging such a cutie. Ino said with a seductive smile aimed at the blonde." "Man you're the only one who could be mad one second then flirt the next" Naruto though in his head.

Even though Ino wasn't really interested in Naruto. It never failed for her to flirt with him. After all Naruto was the most eligible bachelor in the land of fire. And in the past few years he had pretty much turned into his father. Making him eye candy for the female population of the village.

He had girls on him left and right sometimes asking to bare his child. And this was not just the leaf village. everywhere he went he had marriage proposals from women. And feudal lords asking him to marry there daughter or daughters.

It was something Naruto had kind of gotten use to. But some times he was wired it out by it. Or he didn't notice there advancement. But other times if he noticed he might even flirt back. That is if he got really into it. He was after all taught by two of the biggest pervs the village had ever seen. So it was understandable at times when he flirted with women.

"Thanks Ino I guess" The blond grinned while rubbing the back of his head. "Well it looks like this is it." Ino proclaimed putting the last of the grass back in the box. "Well what are you going to the Hokage for anyway?" Ino asked "Well I think its for the genin we had the meeting fore the other day."

Naruto stated helping Ino and himself up. "Ooo so your going to be a sensei?" Ino asked looking curious like a little kid. "Ya I guess so but what about you?" Naruto inquired dusting off his pants. "Na I don't have the time with the flower shop and all." but I bet you got the energy for it! Ino replied picking up the box of broken flowers. "Ya I guess so." He said with an annoyed smile. "Well I better get going before I'm late" Naruto proclaimed starting to run off towards the tower. "Good luck!" Ino yelled giving him a flirty wink as he took off for the meeting. "Th-Thanks!" he stuttered almost tripping over as he left.

After about five minutes of running he arrived at the guard gate. But instead of the Chunin from yesterday there was a lone Anbu guard. Naruto walked right past him nodding as he did. The Anbu nodded right back at him. He made his way up to Tsunade office stopping in front of receptionist desk. He looked over to see a woman stamping papers.

Grinning from ear to ear he walked to the front of the desk. The woman was so caught up in her paper work she didn't even notice he was standing there. "Well the old bat still got you working? You think she'd be put in jail for labor laws." Naruto blurted out trying to get a reaction out of the person in front of him.

And that is just what he got as the lady before him almost fell out of her chair. "Naruto you keep doing that and you'll give me a heart attack!" Boomed a vary angry Shizune Hatake. "Well I figured since I didn't get to say hi at the meeting yesterday. Now was my perfect chance to and since its been a while I made it extra loud."

Naruto Explained spreading his arms out really big to show how loud he had to be. "Well you need to pipe down because Tsunade is taking a nap!" Shizune Whispered to Naruto while looking at Tsunade's door with a worried look. "Iv got a meeting with the hag at noon. So she needs to wake up and smell the coffee."

The blonde replied back. Look she was up working on papers until five in the morning. And plus you've got five minutes till the meeting." Shizune remarked pointing to the clock hanging on a near by wall. "Now, now you shouldn't be so hasty Shizune its not good for the baby. You keep this up and it might come out with a temper like Sakura's." Naruto advised pointing a finger at her flat stomach.

Right after the war Shizune and Kakashi started seeing each other in secret. But after they both started acting strange people started to suspect something was up. And after some close spying by Naruto and Sakura they discovered the truth. And the couple finally came out with it. And after a couple of years of dating they decided to get married. And just about two weeks ago they told every one Shizune was pregnant.

Even though she wasn't showing just yet. You got a kind of happy glow around her. In the years after the war. Shizune hadn't changed much. She looked the same and had on the same cloths. But the pregnancy was making her more short tempered. But then again maybe that was just thanks to Naruto.

Shizune was about to reply to the Uzumaki she stop and smirked. "W-what's so funny?" Naruto question pointing a finger at her expression. "So iv got an temper you don't want the baby to have?" At that voice Naruto spun around on a heal. Only to see Sakura standing there with her arms crossed and an evil smile on her face. "W-Well you see S-Sa-Sakura-chan I was just playing. The Jinchuriki Stammered looking like a hurt puppy dog.

"Is that so?" Sakura questioned taking the blonde by the ear and pulling him down to her height. Then she dragged him over to Shizune. "Now say sorry to her for doing what ever you did before I got here." Sakura said pulling his head down to Shizune. Who was in the sitting position. "S-Sorry!" He Cried out with his eyes closed from the great deal of pain Sakura was inflicting.

"Now, now that's ok my little Naru." Shizune giggled bring her hands to Naruto's face. And puling his cheeaks a little to hard in a show of punshnment and forgiveness. Sakura and Shizune then symotainsely let his ear and cheeks go. "You guys never let a man have his fun ya know?" Naruto wined out rubbing his now red cheeks.

"You brought that on your self ya know?" Sakura mocked looking over at him with a smirk. "I cant help it if my mouth has a mind of its own." The blonde said giving Sakura a hansom grin. She blushed and looked off to the side. Seeing as how the papers on Shizune had become vary popular. "I think you can." The pinket mumble back. Shizune saw the way they were acting towards each other. And was about to comment on it till she was interrupted.

"Man what did Naruto do this time? I herd yelling all the way down the hall." Everyone looked to the voice in question only to find Kiba Inuzuka follow closely by one Hinata Hyuga. Those two had grown up a lot in the past years.

Hinata had finally obtained the rank of Jonin. And much to every ones surprise started dating Kiba about a year ago. She still had fillings for Naruto but she had started to move on. To the joy of much of the male population of the leaf. She was now fair game that was till Kiba came along.

She had grown into a vary beautiful young woman. Her personality had changed to believe it or not she was a more vocal person. She didn't stutter as much a she use to either. And to top it all off she hasn't passed out in two years.

But not just her personality had changed her body and style did as well. She now had hair that went midway down her back. Then at the end it was tied off in a not with a white bow. She had on a white and blue long-sleeved shirt.

The shirt was so long that it covered her hands. Over the shirt was a standard jonin vest. Under all that hid her d sized breast. Which drove men crazy. Down on her waist in the back she had a long sheathed glass sword. And down below that she has on black pants that went to her cafe. And on her feet were some regular black sandals.

As for Kiba well he got taller about six foot three now. And just like Hinata was now a Jonin. He had on a black bandana forehead protector. He also had a bit of facial hair. And down lower he had on a gray long sleeve shirt on. With a green jonin vest on top of it.

On the bottom he wore black pants. And on his feet were regular black shoes. As for his pet Akamaru had gotten even bigger in the three past years. But to Kiba's disappointment pets were not let in the Hokages tower. "Man I knew I smelled wet dog from some where." Naruto remarked holding his nose and fanning the air in front of him.

"What you say idiot!" Kiba shouted back turning his attention to Naruto. "I think you herd me the first time dog breath!" Naruto roared back locking eyes with the dog lover. "N-Naruto Kiba is this really necessary?" Hinata chimed in trying to com the to down.

"Let them continue there youthful chatter Hinata-sama! It shows the fire in there youthful spirits!" Everyone looked up to see rock lee pumping his fist dramatically in the air. "Ooo god not bushy brow to!" Naruto wined holding his hand to his head.

Lee well he didn't change all that much. Most noticeable thing was that he grew his hair out. To the point that it was covering almost all his headband. He also grew some mussel bulking up a bit. But other than that he was the spitting image of his sensei might guy. And he still had his happy go lucky work harder attitude.

"That right Naruto-chan I'm also going to be a sensei. I will utilize my flames of youth and put it into my teaching! Just like guy-sensei dose day in and day out!" lee proclaimed with fire in his eyes and a fist pumped in the air.

Naruto leaned over and began to whisper in Sakura's ear. "My god I fill bad for the kids that get him as a teacher." Sakura then put a hand to her moth to hide her giggles. then replied back by elbowing the blonde playfully. "your really one to talk." the pink haired woman shot back at the blond.

"Ya I guess you got a point there." Naruto remarked looking kind of embarrassed. "So grand-ma Tsunade going to let you do this?" The blond question looking at his old teammate. "Well ya she actually insisted on it when we talked today."

Sakura announced to her blonde friend. "What about the hospital." Naruto asked looking at her for an answer. "Well that's what I said to her. But she said Ino and Shizune would step up and take the load." Sakura answered back

"Ooo I see Speaking of Ino I just saw her today ya know?" Naruto boosted looking off thinking about the encounter with the platinum blonde. "Its kind of funny I was walking and bumped into her. I knocked over a lot of stuff she was carrying." Naruto exclaimed as he reminisced about earlier that morning.

"I'm shore that didn't blow over to well with piggy did it?" Sakura asked even though she pretty much knew the answer. "Well ya at first she kind of make a seen. But then she cooled down and started to flirt a bit." As soon as Sakura herd flirt come out of the blondes mouth her eyes narrowed. "Well what she say?" Sakura asked curiously glancing at her teammate.

"Well its nothing really just Ino being Ino." Naruto pointed out looking away to hide the blush on his face. "Well if its just Ino being Ino than why cant you just tell me?" Sakura drilled crossing her arms and looking at him with a frown. "Its really no big deal." Naruto commented trying to end the conversation. "Then just tell already." the pink haired woman pressed on. "Sakura-chan I don't see why your making a big deal out of nothing." Naruto wined shoving his hands in his pockets as he rolling his eyes

"Well if its nothing then you should be able to tell me. I bet you were flirting with her like no tomorrow." Sakura stated turning away from him with her arms crossed. "Why do you care what I do with ino anyway?" "I don't!" Sakura barked back starting to get loud. "Well if you don't care than why do you keep asking?" Naruto shot back getting annoyed with the fifty questions.

"Because you cant answer a simple question." Sakura argued back spinning on her heal to turn look him in the eye. "You know what? I think you do care. I think your jealous." Naruto taunted looking her in the eye. "I am not jealous of you and the pig!" Sakura thundered back at the blond getting really close to his face.

Naruto then proceeded to stepped closer towards her. With a smirk on his face he leaned in till there noses were almost touching. "Jealous." he slowly whispered to her almost spelling it out. "Flirting little perv." She whispered back to him in a frustrated tone.

It was at this time that they realized how close they were to each other. In one swift movement they spun away from each other. Looking off to avoid each other eyes. With a hint of a blush written on both there faces.

It was then that the two noticed that every one in the room had stop their conversations. And were staring at the two teammates of squad seven. It was at this time that Kiba leaned over an whispered to Hinata. "Man it was really starting to get good to. If I would have know that was going to happen. I would have brought popcorn."

This to which Hinata and the others started to giggle. Naruto and Sakura picked up on the comment and shot Kiba a nasty looks. To which he avoided with a half scared half amused look on his face. Naruto then let out a deep breath and turned his attention to Tsunade office doors.

"Ok Granny its time to wake up!" Naruto said pushing the big doors open. As soon as they were open he saw a stapler fly towards his head. His eyes got really big as he ducked at the last minute. only for the stapler to jet by the blondes head and hit Kiba. "Ah what the hell!" The Inuzuka yelled clutching his head in pain.

"What time is it!" The fifth Hokage yelled still half asleep. With a bit of drool still lingering on her face. "My lady its time for your twelve o'clock meeting." Shizune screeched as the Hokage glared daggers at every one in the door way. Making the six elite Jonin in front of her shake in there boots. Come in then. She ordered wiping the drool from her face and rolled her eyes.

"I was having such a good dream to." Tsunade mumbled as she recalled her hot streak at the casino. The fifth then glanced to Shizune who quickly close the doors. As every one stepped into the office. "Ok I think you all know why you been called here?"

Tsunade remarked as they all nodded. "Well there's another part to it. You see recently me and the other kage's agreed to hold a world Chunin exams. We plan to start it in a years time. On the day that the war ended."

"So what I think your saying is you want our students to be ready for the exams in a year?" Kiba interrupted looking a bit confused. "Well yes the reason that I asked you five to be teachers is because. You are some of the best Ninja in the village.

And iv got special kids that need special sensei's to instruct them. Tsunade replied handing each one of the five a folders. As she kept talking. "If you can get these kids to do good in the exams. It will have the leaf looking stronger than the other five villages." well what about all the other 200 or so Jonin that are going to become sensei's? Hinata asked looking at Tsunade. Well we know that there will be other candidates for the exams. But we have high hopes for this bunch of kids you all will be training.

At her words every one got perplexed looks on there faces. well what about all the other 200 or so Jonin that are going to become sensei's? Hinata asked looking at Tsunade. "Well we know that there will be other leaf candidates for the exams. But we have high hopes for this bunch of kids you all will be training." Tsunade answered as she got another question.

"Wait you said the five other villages my lady? When theirs only really four villages beside ourselves right?" Sakura question looking a bit confused. "That bring me to my next point. The village hidden star village has claimed them selves the sixth great nation. Tsunade replied rubbing her temples and rolling her eyes.

"Last time I checked you just cant say you are something and you atomically are" Kiba add I looking at Tsunade. "Ya I went there for a mission over six or seven years ago. And that village paled in comparison with the leaf. There no way they could have built up a military force that big and that strong in that amount of time."

Naruto Commented leaning agents the wall of the office with his arms crossed. "Best believe I know all of that Tsunade shot back. "When they first said it we just ignored it. But then we got word after the war that the bear country and its neighbors were working a treaty."

"With the war over we just ignored it having bigger things to do. But since then we learned that the treaty was to combined there country's. Into one hole mass making what they call the Sky country." Tsunade exclaimed looking at the reports on the hidden star as she continued to talk.

"After that we sent Anbu in to investigate. we learned that the neighboring country's did grope together. And with taking there military's and their economic markets. And putting them together you get a country. That could call themselves a great nation." Tsunade finished looking up at every one in the room.

"Well have we started any talks with them yet? Maybe we could form some type of alliance with them. Boosting our strength making us stronger as well." Sakura added in looking at her master.

"Well were in the process right now. But with there new government it taking them a while to get there system set up. But we should here from them in the next six months." Tsunade pointed out taking a deep breath then resting her head on her hands.

"That's why I need you all to train these kids. Because in a years time we shall show the world the leafs will of fire." Tsunade -sama when do we meet the kids? Lee asked looking at the Hokage with fire in his eyes. "Tomorrow at twelve you'll pick them up at the academy."

"YES! I can not wait to see the burning passion in my young students eyes!" Lee yelled startling everyone with the outburst. Tsunade then took a deep breath and kept talking. "Every thing you need to know on your team is in the folders I gave you." "Dismissed!" with her words every one left out of the office. As their Hokage pulled out a bottle of sake. From within her desk.

After every one said there goodbyes to Shizune they left the tower. As they all walked out of the tower. He thought about taking Sakura to get something to eat. That was till she shot him a dirty look.

He then let out a large breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well I see you guys tomorrow. Naruto let out as they all got past the guard gate. And were now on the street.

And just where are you going? Kiba questioned looking over to Naruto. Well iv got three little eggs I need to check out. The blond answered back with a small smile on his face. "W-well good luck Naruto-kun" Hinata said giving the blond a small smile "Thanks Hinata-chan." "Naruto grinned back at her.

"I will also learn more about my students! I will not lose out to Naruto-chan" lee boomed out causing people to star at the five ninja in the street. "That's the spirit lee." Naruto stammered back rubbing his head in embarrassment.

All right then see you all tomorrow. Naruto announced disappearing in a yellow flash. "Man he's fast." Kiba declared once Naruto was gone.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The blonde Jinchuriki then arrived out side the newly rebuilt ninja academy. As he entered the building he couldn't help but get a filling of nostalgia. Remembering the good and bad days he had in school. "Man this place shore did got bigger"

The blond thought to himself. As he was walking down the hallway he jumped out of the way. As some kids of about 7 or 8 rushed passed him.

With mischievous smiles written all on there faces. Not fare behind them was a rather pissed looking teacher. Trying to ketch up them he then stopped as he saw Naruto. "Naruto-sama what brings you here!"

The Chunin asked while running in place. And looking embarrassed that he had been caught by the village hero. Trying and failing to ketch 4 academy students. "Well I was just looking for Iruka-sama if you seen him?" The Uzumaki exclaimed with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well he let his class go early and-" He paused cringing at what sounded like broken glass. Shortly follow by yelling and banging noises. "He should be in the teachers lounge! Down the hall and to the right you cant miss it! I must really be going now Naruto-sama! The distressed Chunin yelled as he ran towards the noise.

Man I hope those kids don't get into to much trouble. Naruto snickered as he started walking again. He soon found the teachers lounge. It was a big room with high sealing's. Their was a big round table where teachers had there meetings. Also there was a lot of couches and recliners. plus little kitchen and to most the teachers liking a TV.

Over at the round table Naruto spotter his old sensei doing paper work. In all the years that passed Iruka never changed. he still looked the same as he did when Naruto was a kid. But now Iruka had a girl friend named Kasumi. Who Naruto met on several occasions. She was a nice soft spoken girl and she fit Iruka well.

Naruto walked up to his old sensei he put on his signature grin. "Long time no see Iruka-sensei" Naruto grinned out rubbing the back of his head. Iruka look up to see his favorite student walking up to him.

"Naruto what brings you here I haven't seen you in two months." Iruka replied with a smile while putting his paper work down. And standing up to greet his little brother figure.

"Well I just got back from a long mission not to long ago." Naruto answered with a sheepish smile back on his face. "I see so how it fill to become a sensei?" Iruka asked giving him a hopeful but questioning stare. Well that's what I came down here for actually.

"I saw in my file that my three kids are in your class. And well I want to get some information on them. You know kind of tell me what I'm dealing with."

Naruto stated looking l at his former teacher with hopeful eyes. "Ya I can help you with that. But how bout we talk about this over some ramen?" Iruka inquired all ready knowing the blond answer. "Hell ya just like old times!" Naruto boasted pumping his fist in the air.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"So just what do you want to know?" Iruka asked looking up from his ramen. "Well starting off what I can expect out of the three of them. Personality that might clash or be counterproductive to squad team work." Naruto responded trying to look serious Even though his mouth was full of noodles.

"Well first you have Ryoichi Arishima. He's a quiet kid slightly above average grades. But his Taijutsu is on a high genin to low chunin level. His Ninjutsu on the other hand is on a average." Iruka said before slurping up some more noodles.

Ok next on the list is Shouta Imamura. Naruto read looking off the list which had spilled ramen juice all on it. "Well Shouta is a vary smart kid. He's got an IQ of about 152." At Iruka words Naruto almost chocked on his food. "152!"

The blond shouted hitting his chest. Trying to stop a coughing fit he was having. Ya he's a smart one he's got a lot of potential. And he's Exceptionally good at Genjutsu and his Ninjutsu above average as well. But his Taijutsu is way below average. Not what it should be causing him to fail at hand to hand combat tests.

Iruka pointed out while chuckling an his former students reaction to the genin IQ scores. He's also a kid that loves to know ever thing about you. I think he fills it gives him an upper hand. And well his mom is a former Nara so he's kind of lazy. But for the most part he's got a good drive.

"Well his mom's a Nara ay? I guess that explains the IQ ." Naruto mumbled out finishing off his fifth bowl of ramen. "Ok now the last kid on the list is Yu-" "Yuzuki Sawamura" Iruka grinned cutting Naruto off. "Yah." Naruto nodded looking at Iruka.

"Well she's a lot like you and me she grew up alone. Her parents died in the sand sound invasion years back." Iruka Explained getting a sad smile on his face as he kept talking.

"She's a big goof but also vary bright girl. Her problem is she never shows it. And because of that factor she barely passes. But I think she has the potential to be a great ninja." Iruka proclaimed smiling brightly at the though of his student.

"Well it looks like I got my work cut out for me." The blond grunted with a board look on his face. "That you do but if anyone could do this its you. I mean you definitely got the energy." Iruka remarked giving his former student a big smile. "Man every one keeps saying that!"

Naruto puffed out with a bug frown on his face. "Well you do have the energy to keep up with them." Iruka laughed out as Naruto stood up and through some money on the bar counter. Which caused Iruka to give him a puzzled look. "Your paying?"

"Well it cant hurt to treat my sensei to a meal every once and a while. Plus you helped me out with this squad thing. So it's the least I can do" The blonde answered back giving off a sheepish grin. "well thank thanks for the food any way." The academy teacher replied also getting up.

As they left they said there goodbyes to Old man Teuchi and Ayame. "Well shouldn't you getting home to Kasumi? It be a shame to leave a woman like her at home for to long." Naruto teased making Iruka face get a tent of read in it.

"You know you really should just marry her already sensei." Naruto grinned shaking his head in disappointment. "W-we-well I'm working on that. But its hard to know if she ready for a thing like that."

Iruka replied looking off with a distance look on his face. "Well you wont know if you don't ask sensei." Naruto fired back giving him a tough look. "Well Naruto maybe you should take your own advice?" Iruka scolded the blond. Naruto then got a sad look on his face. "I all ready tried that sensei and it didn't work out."

Naruto replied as he kicked a rock down the road they walked. "Give her time she'll come around." Iruka boasted trying to cheer his ex student up. "You see that's the thing I don't know how long I can wait for her. And I don't know if I'm what she would even want. She probably never thought of me in that way anyway." Naruto wined closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I think she dose think of you that way. I can tell the way she acts around you. And the look she gets in her eyes every time she see's you." Naruto let a small but sad smile come to his face. "You know I think that some times two. but other times I just don't know." The blonde said letting out a large breath.

"Look don't sweat the little things if you did that all the time you wouldn't be Naruto." Naruto smiled at his teachers words. "You know even though I'm not your student any more. I still learn things from you all the time." Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head.

Well I'm a teacher its what I do. And starting tomorrow you will do the same. Iruka shot back giving off a small but proud smile. "Ya I guess your right that's is if they pass." Naruto snickered with a evil grin on his face.

"W-wh-what do you mean? Have you planed the bell t-test?" Iruka stammered looking nervous for his students. Now, now sensei what is the fun in telling. Naruto you cant! But that's all the academy teacher could get out. As his student cut him off. By sensei! The blonde shouted as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

As he appeared in his living room he was about to call it a night. Walking over to the window he was about to shut his shades. When he looked out at the city seeing all the lights. And how the lights shined upon the Hokage's mountain. Lighting up the five faces carved into it.

As he gazed up at the mountain he couldn't help the smile that come to his face. "Don't worry ill make shore the will of fire stays strong." He muttered as he closed his curtains with a big smile and turned to go to bed.

**AN: **Ok its 1:59AM and I'm done with chapter two! Ok next I would really like to thank **ORCAa **and **Mangaka Shuzen. **For giving me that good advice. And I think I fixed it. But if anyone has any criticism for me on how I can improve just leave a comment.

Trust me it helps me out! But just be nice is all I ask. Next tell me what you think! I know its kind of boring right now. But it will get better I'm just trying to get the plot on the right track. And I'm trying to introduce all the charters. But except to see some action in the next few chapters.

Also did you all like Jealous Sakura? Or in general the way I'm going about **Narusaku **in this story in general. Last still looking for a **Beta reader **if you want to shoot me a privet message. All right thanks for reading!


End file.
